<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[PODFIC] Strangers in the Street by lightupstars</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25898233">[PODFIC] Strangers in the Street</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightupstars/pseuds/lightupstars'>lightupstars</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>1930s, 1940s, 1940s Bucky Barnes, 1950s, A love letter to NYC summer nights, Alternate Universe- Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional, Hopeful Ending, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Nomad Steve Rogers, Period-Typical Homophobia, Pining, Podfic, Podfic &amp; Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Post-War, Pre-War, Strangers to Lovers, True Love, World War II, meloncholy, some off-screen time traveling, the Author will not be explaining the logistics of this fic at this time</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:01:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25898233</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightupstars/pseuds/lightupstars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky is eighteen, not stupid, so he shakes his head.</p><p>“No thanks, fella,” he says.</p><p>“I didn’t know you smoked,” the man says.</p><p>It’s such a funny thing to say that Bucky pauses, frowning. In between his fingers is the thin white cylinder, its ends neatly trimmed.</p><p>“You don’t know me,” he says.</p><p>“Maybe,” the man says. His voice is deep in a way that Bucky can’t catch, but can swallow. It rattles into him, a tenor so low it makes his jaw ache, warms him in the chilled night air. “I thought I did, once.”</p><p>*<br/>(Every five years, Bucky meets the same tall, blond stranger.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[PODFIC] Strangers in the Street</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24931345">Strangers in the Street</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/crinklefries/pseuds/crinklefries">crinklefries</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Technical Note: Google Drive sure is having a time of it- you'll have to save as/download the podfic unfortunately, as sudenly they don't autoplay on whatever media player google runs. :(</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://drive.google.com/file/d/1YdgpneS05NYQBUZKntmleoK_rqadL5AG/view?usp=sharing">[PODFIC] Strangers in the Street</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>